


New Crimson's Love

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Meiji opera AU, Prologue, leo meets Tsukasa for the first time(?), leokasa, mild blood mention, tsujigiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: Leo, a feared Tsujigiri leader of a group of rogue samurai, leads an attack on the palace of the governors and other nobles of their town. Inside resides Tsukasa, the "princess" of the emperor who is borrowed by nobles from town to town because of his pure beauty. They meet face to face for the first time, their fates now beginning to intertwine.





	New Crimson's Love

**Author's Note:**

> \- first person perspective told by Leo.  
> \- prologue and opening to this AU

_Why do you reject me?_  
_Is it because I am incapable?_  
_Am I a no good?_  
_Where in my core do you see rot?_  
_I have no worms, but you revolt at the sight of me breathing, it seems._

 

Crimson hair that cascades down your jaw and protects its precious face. Ornate robes beautifully adorn and match the red reflections of your hair drape elegantly down your body. The forest green of the hakama that allow your feet to dance freely down those rich hallways you reside.

The dance of a prisoner.

Why do you fear me, delicate one? Your shining eyes like two fragile amethysts, reflecting the fire of the setting sun, they look onto me with fear. Your flush pink lips, like those of a peach's delicate skin, quiver in anticipation of my movements, and your eyelashes flutter when I move my chin to look at you.

Against the corridor beams of an open hallway, exposed to the harsh sun, shining on us like molten lava, your small form pulses closely against me as I pin your weak wrist.

"Afraid?" is the only thing I manage to crack out, my own voice sounding unfamiliar to me, hoarse and crippled, like an aged warrior. Well, I can't say that's wrong.

I question your fear of me as I'm hypnotized by your beauty, unaware of the reality you are seeing in your frightful eyes. Your body is so alluring, willowy and smooth; it is concealed by the layers of kimono wrapped across your chest, but I know. I could almost mistaken you for a petite little princess, if not for the knowledge you are indeed a boy. Not a man, I can't give you that much, far too great a distance from that.

I chuckle, bearing my fangs accidentally and causing you to stumble in an attempt to escape. Your sudden movements snap me back into reality, the flow of time of how we are here now, no longer locked in our own embrace of the world.

There is blood. The walls on opposite sides of the hall are slashed and ruined, paintings and manuscripts tossed about. Your face is smeared with splotches of blood, not your own, from the looks of it, but rather, the witness to an unfortunate murder.

Unfortunate, huh.

And that is when I look down at my own hand. A sword, a long, wretched katana, resides in it clenched tightly, my knuckles scraped and raw, the handle chipped. The blade oozes dark red blood, freshly cascading and lingers with the stench of a life claimed. In my daze of your purity I had not realize what has happened.

I killed a man.

Yes, I remember now. Our kind. The tsujigiri, armed "samurai" with no master, no ambition, no real morals, only instinctively to kill for our own benefits, had raided your humble abode. It was the perfect attacking spot, really. After all, a palace of this surmounting size? Riddled with concubines nonetheless, carrying their spoils from their greedy masters.  
And I remember, you, sitting at your window bane, unaware of the attacks even occurring until the men had reached you. You were humming a gentle song that had caught on my winds.

I knew you. I had watched you. Watched you from afar. Trapped in isolation and purity here, in this room. The palace's nobles held you. And I was selfish.

I wanted you for myself.

Maybe I had fallen in love. But the men on "my" squad did not obey orders and almost attacked you.

I stepped in and turned on my own.

That blood isn't yours.

Don't stain your impurity, princess.

"It's time for me to go, then."

You cup your face, trying to contain the shock and tears, but your cheeks flush pink..why?

I drink in the image of you, crumpled to the floor, drowning in your kimono, on the brink of crying, but gazing back at me with curious wet eyes and a flustered face. And when I have had my fill, I dash off, a tattered scarf blowing in the breeze that rides around my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I've had ideas for the Meiji Opera/universe for a while so here's how it starts! Leo's impulsive behavior being a tsujigiri with Tsukasa's elagance befitting a young boy with beautiful features. 
> 
> \- this will go on for a few chapters so please keep your eyes out for updates *^* they might not be immediately though my apologies. 
> 
> -if you enjoy this work please leave a comment and a kudos!! Thank you!


End file.
